Wake me up when September ends
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: Songfic - GWHP , Leur relation durant la guerre, et la souffrance que tout celà leur a apporté, selon la chanson de Green Day, Wake me up when september ends. Il l'a quitté en Septembre mais se retrouveront-ils en Septembre prochain?


_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Voici un songfic que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour les reviews, j'apprécie réellement tous vos encouragements.

* * *

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

L'été s'achevait à peine, mais il savait que pour lui la douceur de cette saison lui était interdite depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais son cruel destin le rattrapait à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette foutue école, cette même école où il était devenu un héros était aussi l'endroit où sa vie avait chamboulé pour l'éternité. Il avait profité de l'été et elle avait été pour lui comme un rêve, duquel il devait malheureusement se réveiller. Puis il réalisa qu'elle était toujours là...

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Il avait passé sept ans à la regarder, à la désirer, à l'aimer et à la protéger. Sept années, qui avaient passées si vite. Il savait que tout comme son père, il pourrait mourir devant la femme qu'il aimait. Lui causer tant de peine. Il devait la quitter, c'était un devoir, et non un choix. Elle lui sourit et il sentit qu'il perdait tous ses moyens...

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

La guerre était commencée, et sa mission était de plus en plus dure. Il se battait seul sur le chemin et la pluie froide lui battait le visage. Toute cette souffrance l'avait rendu tellement distant. Elle avait fait des sorciers des êtres susceptibles et avait détruit tellement de familles qu'il n'osait plus les compter. Il tomba malheureusement sur sa photo, placé au creux de sa poche puis une unique larme coula sur sa joue; elle lui manquait terriblement.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Il savait qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas non plus, mais l'année loin d'elle l'avait probablement fait souffrir. Il eu un flash de tous ceux qui étaient mort à cause de cet unique homme et un vent de courage lui poussa le dos. Il allait le vaincre, il devait se battre.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Elle désirait tant que tout se termine maintenant. Elle s'ennuyait à en mourir et se sentait si seule et perdue loin de l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Elle voulait que la guerre se finisse pendant son sommeil et qu'à son réveil il soit là, à ses pieds. Elle était épuisée de se cacher et de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles. Plus les jours passaient et plus la force qui l'habitait autrefois la trahissait. Elle soupira puis recommença à marcher, en suivant les autres réfugiés.

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Il l'avait vaincu, la guerre était terminée et elle sautillait de joie. Le monde sorcier pouvait de nouveau respirer. Elle avait si hâte de le voir et pourtant il ne revenait pas. Elle ne le voyait nulle part dans la foule. Il ne se présenta pas non plus le lendemain. Cela faisait une année complète que la guerre durait et elle ne souhaitait pas attendre sa venue plus longtemps. Elle partit donc à la recherche de son ancien amant.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Elle aurait finalement dû rester chez elle, avec sa famille et ne pas découvrir cela. La pluie tombait sur le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Son cœur entaillé la faisait souffrir et sa bouche ne retenait pas les cris de douleurs qu'elle lançait. Elle resta assise sous la pluie des heures durant en pleurant et criant à la mort de revenir, car elle devait avoir fait erreur. Il était mort, là, dans ses bras ... Il aurait dû survivre.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Elle ne se ressaisit qu'au bout d'une journée entière. Elle allait vivre pour lui, parce que sa vie n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Elle voulut rester là, avec lui, toute l'année, à le tenir contre elle pour compenser de tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus. Elle voulait mourir et le rejoindre. Mais elle devait rester forte, c'est-ce qu'il aurait désiré pour elle. Elle se reprit en main, se releva et alla informer le monde sorcier de leur douloureuse perte.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Elle se dit que l'été avait passé beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait réussit à manger et à revivre mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle souffrait de cette perte et son poids semblait avoir triplé. Elle ne dormait plus, sa vie était presque un cauchemar.

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Le jeune homme de 20 ans debout dans la cuisine avait les cheveux noirs et indomptables. Il était assis avec sa mère sur le divan du salon, et elle lui racontait encore comment son père avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Molly avait dû s'occuper de lui les deux premières années de sa vie car sa mère n'avait pas la force nécessaire de s'occuper d'elle-même seulement. Il était beau, grand, et c'était le portrait craché du père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pourtant, cet homme était sa fierté ...


End file.
